iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
:For more information, see the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Fluttershy pages. Fluttershy is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- | My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | Fluttershy | Andrea Libman |- | Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël | Drithërima | Klodiana Keco |- | ' ' ''ماي ليتل بوني | فلاترشاي | Amal Abdallah |- | | unknown | unknown |- | Moj mali poni | Tihana | unknown |- | Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | Срамежливка | unknown |- | - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | unknown | Lam Bou-ji |- | - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | 柔柔 | unknown |- | Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | Plahuljica | Katarina Perica Kirin Andrea Baković Ivana Hajder |- | Můj malý pony: Přátelství je magické | Fluttershy | Šárka Vondrová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková Klára Jandová |- | My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | Fluttershy | Katrine Iven Strømsted Sara Poulsen |- | My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | Fluttershy | Lizemijn Libgott Veerle Burmeister |- | - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | unknown | unknown |- | - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | Võbelus | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa | Fluttershy | Susa Saukko |- | My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique | Fluttershy | Élisabeth Guinand Audrey D'Hulstère |- | My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie | Fluttershy | Julia Stoepel |- | My Little Pony: Η Φιλία είναι μαγική | unknown | Ria Apergi Niki Georgakako Afroditi Adonaki |- | הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם | ביישנית | Orly Tagar |- | Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | Fluttershy | Zselyke Szabo Dorina Csifó |- | My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | Fluttershy | unknown |- | My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | Fluttershy | Benedetta Ponticelli |- | マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ | フラッターシャイ | Emiri Katō Katsuhisa Hōki |- | ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | unknown | unknown |- | 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 | 플러터샤이 | Lee Ji-young |- | - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | unknown | unknown |- | - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | Melodija | unknown |- | - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | unknown | unknown |- | - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | unknown | unknown |- | Моето мало пони | Флатершаи | unknown |- | 小马宝莉 | unknown | unknown |- | 彩虹小馬 | unknown | unknown |- | Миний бяцхан одой морь | unknown | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | Fluttershy | Dina Padoin Stine S. Jensen |- | - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | فلاترشای | unknown |- | - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | فلاترشای | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia | Fluttershy | Małgorzata Szymańska Joanna Pach-Żbikowska |- | My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | Fluttershy | Priscila Ferreira Mônica Toniolo Vânia Canto Andressa Andreatto Mary Minobolli Bianca Alencar |- | My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | Fluttershy | Ana Vieira |- | Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | Fluttershy | Ioana Dagău Denisa Chis Alina Leonte |- | - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо | Флаттершай | Olga Golovanova Anastasiya Lapina Alla Molchanova |- | - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство | unknown | Ekaterina Korkez |- | - demo version My Little Pony: | | Andrijana Oliverić |- | - Mini version | | Jelena Petrović Milena Moravčević Tinja Damnjanović |- | - Minimax version | | Jelena Jovičić |- | My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické | Fluttershy | Gabriela Škrabáková-Kreutz |- | - demo version unknown | unknown | Metka Jure |- | - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | Fluttershy | Renata Gračnar |- | - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | Sončica | unknown |- | My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | Fluttershy | Maggie Vera Mireya Mendoza |- | My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | Fluttershy | Carmén Ambrós Laura Rojas Anna Orra Damarís Aragón |- | My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk | Fluttershy | Lizette Pålsson |- | - Boomerang version My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic | unknown | unknown |- | - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | unknown | unknown |- | - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ | ฟลัทเทอร์ชาย | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | Fluttershy | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво | Фла́тершай | Natalya Romanko-Kiseleva |- | - SAOTV version Bé nhỏ pony - Tình bạn diệu kỳ | unknown | unknown |- | - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ - Tình bạn diệu kỳ | unknown | unknown |} References